1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency power amplifier having a plurality of amplifying systems and a wireless communication apparatus including the high frequency power amplifier, and particularly relates to a technology usefully applicable to a multi-band communication type of cellular phone which has multiple communication functions of different communication frequencies.
2. Prior Art
In North American cellular phone market, so-called dual mode cellular phones have recently been spreading which are cellular phones incorporating conventional analog AMPS (advanced mobile phone services) that cover the whole of the North America and digital services such as TDMA (time division multiple access) and CDMA (code division multiple access).
In other regions including Europe, GSM (Global system for mobile communication and DCS (digital cellular system) utilizing TDMA techniques and FDD (frequency division duplex) techniques are used.
In “Nikkei Electronics” pp. 140-153 published by Nikkei BP Corp. on Jul. 26, 1999 [No. 748], a dual mode cellular phone was disclosed in which a GSM having an operating frequency of 800 to 900 MHz and a DCS having an operating frequency of 1.7 to 1.8 GHz are integrated. The same article disclosed a multi-layer ceramics device in which passive components are integrated to make the circuit as a whole compact.
Further, a dual band RF power module was disclosed in “GAIN” No. 131, January 2000 published by Semiconductor Group of Hitachi, Ltd.